


haunt me baby one more time

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beetlejuice (1988) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Dead People, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Humanstuck (sort of), Multi, no one dies but Sollux and Feferi are basically already dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: Welcome to the Afterlife! Please enjoy your stay. Remember, if you hire a bio-exorcist then change your mind,you will be stuck with them forever.So have fun with that!
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes, Sollux Captor/Feferi Peixes
Kudos: 7
Collections: Polyswap Leap Promptfest - Dawn Edition





	haunt me baby one more time

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [avosettas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avosettas/pseuds/avosettas) in the [Polyswap_Leap_Promptfest_Dawn_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Leap_Promptfest_Dawn_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> b...beetlejuice au. feferi and sollux are very un-scary newly deads. aradia is the nutcase bio-exorcist they call who will NOT STOP HITTING ON THEM.

"Do you think she's gone yet?" Sollux's voice is little more than a whisper, but you make a shushing gesture anyway, still wary of what might be lurking beyond the four walls of the little closet you'd pulled him into. He falls silent again, and you reach back to grab his hand, relieved that you can at least feel _that_.

Things you don't mind about being a ghost: Life has become much, _much_ more simple.

Things you do mind about being a ghost: Pesky humans invading your haunting space.

Things you _really hate_ about being a ghost: That nutcase bio-exorcist you'd had the misfortune to call on.

When the last sign of that madwoman seems to be gone from outside the hallway of your hiding place, you turn towards Sollux—your _husband_ —again. He flashes you a grin, and you barely remind yourself not to laugh in time, squeezing his hand tight. "So I think we lost her," you say. You weren't sure how it worked for most ghosts, but for you, "til death do us part" wasn't even a thing on your mind. "Shall we head back outside?"

"Yeah, I—"

"Hey guys! Who did we lose?"

Funny things happen when a ghost screams. You and Sollux have learned that little fact recently.

* * *

You're sprawled on the couch—pretending to, given that you keep ending up hovering a solid inch or so right above it—as Sollux paces (hovers, floats, whatever), muttering to himself.

"Sollux," you say, and he turns such a sharp right angle that he disappears into the next room. You sit up, wondering if you've finally snapped him out of it—then he comes back the other way, still talking to himself. " _Sollux_."

"We have to get rid of her!" His outburst is reassuring; at least he'd actually been looking at you while saying words this time. "FF, you don't understand, _she was talking about my butt_."

You blink. Is _that_ what's gotten him into such a state? "Oh, seriously? She was talking about mine yesterday."

" _What_."

"Yep," you say, and settle back to watch the wheels in his head turn. It's not long before you're rewarded with his usual bright gleam—different, in a ghost's eyes, and yet so much the same.

"She's hitting on _both_ of us."

"Now you're getting the picture." You let yourself tip upside down, just for the fun of it. "What's the plan you're cooking up in that adorably devious little head of yours?"

"Tag team," Sollux says, and you grin, grabbing for his hand.

"Oh, Aradiiiiiiiia!"

It's going to be a very fantastic afterlife after all.


End file.
